Gods
Ulrawnebis, "God of All" King of the Allethios - As the Father of Creation, Ulrawnebis is the embodiment of Neutrality, he values life and death equally, but will not tolerate the destruction of his creations at the hands of others. This has, more often than not, brought him closer to Law and Good than to Chaos and Evil. The other Gods despise this lack of true neutrality, and has earned him the nickname the "Hypocrite God" amongst his evil and chaotic peers. Among worshipers, his following is the largest and most accepted as He is seen as a merciful God. Favored Weapon: ---- Habugesh, Incarnate of Nightmares - Parents tell tales to their children of Habugesh's nightmares, those who refuse to listen are often visited by Habugesh that night, which has lead many to believe that there is no place that is safe from the ears of Habugesh. ---- Io, God of Dragonkind - While not a member of the Allethios, his power has earned him the respect of the members of the Allethios, he has control over his own realm like the Allethios do. He does not prefer to mettle in the affairs of the mortal races. ---- Darenia, Goddess of Health - The wife of Ulrawnebis, Queen of the Allethios. Ensures the survival of living things as best she can, has on more than one occasion swayed her husband to favor life more than death. Despised by the Evil Gods more so than the Chaotic Gods. ---- Thurias, God of Death - Brother of Ulrawnebis. Sits with the other members of the Allethios. Oversees the souls of the dead and makes sure they are brought to death. Some say his power is failing, others say that he willingly gives it away in an effort to acquire more power so that one day he may challenge his brother for the God Seat. Many say he is the True God of neutrality anyways in that he already slays the Undead, as well as Liches, and Ethereal creatures, showing no favoritism to Evil or Chaos. It is rumored he had a hand in the death of the Sisters of Fate. Although Two of the Three Sisters have already been reborn. ---- Tarlemios, The Rogue God - Like the Braided One but only values factual information, not secrets, or lies. Has a seat among the Allethios however he refuses to sit at it, no one but he knows why, other members of the Allethios suspect he has some knowledge of things to come, and cannot betray any amongst his kin. ---- Sylvereos, The World Tree - Though not a member of the Allethios, it is said his worshippers number nearly as many as Ulrawnebis himself. Some believe that Sylvereos was once a member of a previous Allethios, though some say that is blasphemy to even think it, evidence of fall shrines and long forgotten temples, speak to the contrary. ---- Felora, The Mother - If Sylvereos was once a member of the Allethios some suspect that Felora was once as well. Believed to be the Wife of Sylvereos her worshippers believe that she would have been the Queen of the Allethios, which would make Sylvereos a former King of the Allethios. ---- Tanrisal Amaci, Mistian Goddess - Some say she doesn't exist, others say she is the only True God, regardless of the truth, many worship her, nearly all of the Mistian's worship as do some mages who seek foresight in all things, there are those in Feltun who have begun to worship her as well. ---- The Lamasu, God of Luck - Gamblers, Thieves, and Rogues of all type have taken up worship of an Old God known simply as The Lamasu. The God of Luck is more than many suspect, around since before the founding of the Eight of Race he has been a part of Felorians lives since the founding of Vateria, and maybe even beyond. ---- Sisters of Fate - It is said the Sisters weave our lives into many strands, called futures. Each life has many strands and each strand has many other strands branching from it and into it. This complex weave many believe is called Fate, and though we may choose one strand over another, the end result is the same. Adding to this complex system of strands is that some theorize these future strands each happen and we may be able to travel between these strands. To be able to jump from strand to strand both forwards and backwards is fascinating to think consider. The possibilities are endless, our Magics both Arcanos and Divinos seem unable to do this, many scholars believe there may be a third type of magic they are calling Chronos the exact nature of Chronos Magic is unknown, unlike the leylines for Arcane and Divine Magic Chrone Magic does not appear to be visible, but we know it is there, we can see the effects of it as people age, objects rust or become verdigris, and the movements we make throughout our travels. Chrone Magic is why days exist, why morning and night are at all, and how we are able to set times for our dealings with one another. ---- Brothers of Chance - Believed by some to be able to stall Chrone Magic, by manipulating the strands at the source, the Brothers do not get along with their Sisters and for unknown ages sought to wreak havoc with the notion of the pre-determined. Until recently were bound for eternity by the Allethios for constantly interfering with the Gods plans. Unable to be completely destroyed as are their sisters, the Brothers of Chance are worshipped only by the most desperate individuals for it is said that seeking to change ones Fate is futile, as for many ages the Sisters have made strands for each life to protect against their Brothers, in fear they may some day return. ----